


the blues

by Diz (artificialmac)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/Diz
Summary: Glimpses into Dream and George’s relationship over the years.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 459





	the blues

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from, but it's here now, so enjoy. 
> 
> Not beta-ed, we die like men.

If anyone asked, he said they met on the internet.

People usually didn’t ask much beyond that, assuming that George had done what most of his generation had and downloaded an insufferable dating app.

He was grateful most of the time for the lack of curiosity. It wasn’t easy to explain how they had met through a video game, had talked for years, considered each other best friends without ever seeing each other’s faces. Then subsequently built careers off of playing said video game on the internet for millions to see.

If anyone did ask for more detail, George told them the truth.

It just kinda happened.

* * *

Dream had been mostly quiet during George’s stream, only chiming in with the occasional snarky comment or wheezing laugh.

His energy was decidedly off, George could tell that much. He told himself that wasn’t why he ended the stream early, that he really was tired and had a meeting the next day. But as soon as the recording shut off, he couldn’t seem to leave, mouse hovering over the end call button menacingly. 

He and Dream sat in silence for nearly ten minutes.

“Are you okay?” George finally asked, voice small, questioning. 

He heard sniffles on the other end of the call. 

Something about knowing Dream was crying set something off inside George, his head started spinning and he had the distinct feeling he was about to be sick.

“She cheated.” Dream managed to say through quiet, sobbing breaths.

“Dream-“

George couldn’t even finish his name before the American cut him off. “It’s fine. I’m fine.”

Dream was bad at lying, his voice always gave him away. 

“I’m sorry.”

Dream kept talking, words falling out of his mouth like he couldn’t stop them. George wasn’t sure he wanted to.

“I just don’t know what I did wrong, you know?” Dream chuckled mirthlessly. “I tried- I know I can be overbearing and emotional and maybe that scared her- maybe I’m good enough I-.”

George tried to stop him, the self-loathing spiral was making his stomach turn unpleasantly and suddenly he found it hard to breathe. “That’s not-“

“You don’t have to say anything, George.” The younger boy stopped him. “It’s okay. I know emotions aren’t your thing.” Dream said the last bit with contempt as if George had been the one that cheated.

Silence fell back between the two boys.

“I’m sorry.”

George left the team-speak before he could fuck anything else up.

Dream messaged him the next day apologizing. He said he’d been drinking and he didn’t mean to take everything out on him.

George had brushed it off with a simple reply and the two had played several awkwardly silent games of BedWars. The tension didn’t last too long, but it hung in the air whenever they exhaled too hard.

That had been the first time George failed to take care of Dream.

He swore it would be the last.

* * *

When they finally met up in person it was awkward. 

Admittedly, George had held Dream a little too tight when they hugged, but it was more than that. They spent the whole week surrounded by other streamers during the day, but at night, at night Dream was more relaxed. He wasn’t the speed run world record holder. 

He was Clay. 

And George was George so of course, he had to make it weird.

They made it through three days of their normal flirty banter before he broke, leapt across the small space between them on the couch, and pressed their lips together.

He didn’t remember anything after that. Only vague memories of soft hands trailing aimlessly through the strands of his hair.

* * *

_“I know emotions aren’t your thing.”_

They never had been. Whether as a result from years of harassment on the school playground, or casual jokes among his gamer friends that hit a bit too close to home, either way, George had never been good at showing emotion.

Clay was the opposite.

Sure, he still made the jokes and poked fun at sentiment, but he also bought George flowers and took him dancing and whispered sweet nothings into his ears when he thought George was asleep.

George was surprised to find out just how romantic Clay was.

They had been doing the long-distance… whatever it was for only a few weeks when he mentioned taking a trip together.

Stumbling over his words with flushed cheeks talking about how much he missed George, as well as a few other, decidedly less romantic sentiments.

George had avoided eye contact.

And Clay, ever the instigator pointed it out.

“Sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry.” George sighed. “Dre-Clay.” He exhaled. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Me either.”

“No,” George shook his head. “Not… with a guy. I’ve never done _this_.” He motioned vaguely between himself and the grainy image of Clay on his screen. “Any of it. I don’t know-“ He felt something decidedly more emotional than he liked clawing at his throat, making his words come out hoarse. “I don’t know how to.”

Clay’s face softened. “George, it’s okay.”

George shook his head because Clay didn’t get it. Clay was sweet and kind and romantic and _good_. So good that George doubted every day his worthiness to have someone so good. He wasn’t sure he deserved it. 

“I want to be… good for you. I don’t want you to doubt that I… that I…” George coughed awkwardly, ducking his head, “feel things for you. I just have a hard time saying it.”

“I know, George.” Clay let the corner of his mouth quirk up slightly. “When I fell in love with you I fell in love with all of you. Even the parts of you that are hard to love.”

George’s head shot up at that glaringly honest four-letter word, eyes wide in shock.

He couldn’t say it yet. Even if he knew deep down he felt it too. 

Clay didn’t push him to, the blonde just smiled softly and nodded, understanding him in a way that made George’s head spin.

They fell asleep on call that night, only realizing after the fact, when Sapnap’s loud exclamation that they both had cooties.

* * *

They visited each other when they could.

Racked up so many frequent flyer miles that they were probably on some government watch list, but neither of them could care all that much.

Not a whole lot changed. They still teased each other on stream, bickered like they were married, tested each other’s patience, giggled at stupid jokes. Only now when George shrieked in fear, Clay could lean over and press a kiss to his temple.

* * *

George woke up to the familiar sound of his alarm.

He heard a resounding groan and felt a larger body bury itself that much more into the bedding, and subsequently, George’s side.

“Wakey wakey,” George teased, voice groggy, hand trailing gentle patterns through Clay’s sleep-mussed hair. 

Clay groaned again, but George felt the younger man melt into the caress, even going so far as to preen under the attention given to his scalp.

“You’re just like a cat I swear,” George chuckled to himself.

Clay’s resulting imitation of a meow had George clutching his sides in laughter.

It was a good way to wake up. Their limbs tangled like pasta, giggling like school children. 

It made the ache in George’s chest ease.

* * *

George couldn’t see certain colors so Clay would describe them to him. It didn’t help a whole lot, or at all in seeing said colors, but it was sweet, in that sickening way that Clay would compare grass to the color of his eyes, or the yellow in his hair.

George liked to joke that of course he fell for someone who looked like everything he couldn’t see. 

_Yellow and Green._

He actually included that in his vows. 

It was met with hearty laughter from their small gathering of friends and family, and it made Clay give that teary-eyed smile that threatened to pull George under.

They wore blue suits and had blue flowers and George never understood how anyone could associate blue with sadness when it was so closely tied with the happiest day of his life.

* * *

If anyone asked, he said they met on the internet.

And they were married in a record-setting heat wave several Summers later. 

George left out most of the middle bits. He liked to keep those to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to writing this pairing so I'm flexing my writing muscles a bit which is why the format is kinda strange.


End file.
